


Call me by your name

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, artist and ceo trope, friends with benefits to lovers trope too, the soulmate multi chap fic hizzie needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: She touches Lizzie and feels melted gold her fingers. Hope touches Lizzie and feels powerful, feels soft and feels everything at once. It’s only Lizzie, Lizzie’s hands pulling her closer, Lizzie’s thighs around her head, Lizzie’s fingers inside of her.Hope touches Lizzie and she forgets that they aren’t each other’s soulmate.----The hizzie soulmate au this fandom needed all along





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> decided to start posting this after the heartbreaking finale. i hope everyone enjoys it and please let me know what you think!

Ruined pencils, papers thrown around the room without a care in the world. That was how Hope’s room looked like, lit only by the moonlight streaming from the windows. The girl sat on the ground, drawing frantically on the paper on which lays on the ground. Her hands were black, the black dust of the old pencil dirting her hands to the point she looked like she worked in the mines.

  
  


Hope pants as she looks at the drawing, eyes staring back at her with so much love her heart ached. Her eyes tear up, crumbling the paper on her hand and throwing it somewhere in the room, joining the other crumbled papers. She lets herself fall on the ground, eyes staring holes at the ceiling.

  
  


There are cracks on the walls, the white being tained by the black mold. It had been months ever since she actually did a good cleaning of her house and her small apartment was showing that easily. Hope sighs and closes her eyes, mind racing with the face drawn in each paper she had thrown away.

  
  


Her hands ached, tired of drawing until the early morning hours, and so did her stomach. Hope got up, losing balance for a moment and then laughing as she walked to the kitchen, still too tired to comprehend why she did this to herself. It had been years, years of drawing the same blue eyes and blonde locks and yet she never stopped.

  
  


She drank water slowly, taking in her messy room. Her apartment was a top floor one, and yet it was small enough for her to make it a big mess. There were drawings everywhere, on the floor, hung on the walls, on the table and couch. Most of them were sunsets, others were family and then it was  _ her. _

  
  


“Up again?”

  
  


Hope smiled when two arms wrapped around her waist, a head resting on her shoulder from behind. It was Penelope, her best friend and sometimes more. They met years ago, back when Hope was still a young artist with light on her eyes and not a hopeless one as she was right now.

  
  


Penelope was her best friend even now, always finding time in her busy schedule to visit her. Tonight, she had decided to sleep over, and as always Hope had woken up to draw. Penelope didn’t mind, but Hope was surprised how she always could tell when Hope would get up.

  
  


“Drawing her again?” asked the girl, and Hope nodded her head. The hold on her waist tightened and Penelope left soft kisses on her neck, hands moving to her shirt. Hope let out a soft moan as she started unbuttoning the shirt.

  
  


She turned around, hands gripping her thighs and Penelope jumped on her arms, legs wrapped around her waist.

  
  


“Let me take your mind off her,” murmured the girl as she met her lips, Hope walking them back to her bedroom. It was always like that, Hope would get up and Penelope would leave her an hour to draw and then she would come and drag her back to bed.

  
  


There weren’t feelings involved, both of them two girls who couldn’t find their soulmates and who found comfort in each other. A platonic love which shared not platonic moments, where they took what they couldn’t find anywhere but at each other.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The rain continues falling, but it doesn’t phase Hope, who sits next to the window on one of the best coffee shops in the city. She draws in silence, the buzzing of the place giving her the perfect atmosphere to create art. It was around 2 pm, and if her client was on time, she would finish her job easier and then leave to her lonely apartment to continue drawing.

  
  


“I’m so sorry for being late.” The girl sits before her in a rush, smile wide and apologetic. Hope forgives her just by the way she looks at her, soft and innocent, so full of hope. She didn’t want to ruin that for her.

  
  


“No worries, Josie. We have talked only on the phone but I’m Hope Mikaelson-”

  
  


“The soulmate painter right?” Jose chuckles at the surprise on Hope’s eyes, “Yeah you are pretty famous and very hard to find. But it’s a pleasure meeting you.”

  
  


Hope nods her head and holds her hand out. Josie looks at it, but after Hope raises an eyebrow, she grabs it and immediately feels the spark between their hands. Hope starts drawing in a new sheet of paper, hand fast and drawing the face with so much detail it leaves Josie speechless.

  
  


Hope gasps as she looks at her finished product, the face of her best friend drawn on the paper. Had she finally found-

  
  


“Josie, would you mind waiting here for like 15 minutes?”

  
  


Josie nods her head and Hope passes her the paper, Josie touching it with a delicate touch. She runs a finger on the cheek, eyes boring into the gentle yet seductive look on the drawn face. Time passes fast after Hope makes a phone call; they decide to talk as they wait, for what exactly Josie doesn’t know, and when someone coughs before them both girls laugh, too deep in the conversation.

  
  


Josie’s eyes widen when she sees her, and Hope sits back to look at them. Josie gets up, and from how Penelope sees the paper then Hope and finally Josie, Hope knows she understood. Penelope tears up, hands taking Josie’s face on her hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks. It’s intimate, more intimate than everything she and Penelope did alone together in her apartment. So she leaves, putting her things in her bag, not feeling sad that both girls don’t notice.

  
  


It’s still raining outside, the sky grey and the streets filled with rushing people. Hope only smiles, closes her eyes, breathes deeply and starts walking towards her home, mission finished. Little did she know, a pair of eyes had seen her leaving, curiosity clear on them.

  
  


\--------

  
  


“There is a friend of mine who wants to meet you.”

  
  


Hope looks at Penelope from the couch, the girl cooking as Josie sets the table. Her heart is filled with happiness as she sees how happy Penelope looks, how her eyes shine when she looks at Josie. Hope knew how Penelope thought she would never find someone to love and to see she was wrong made Hope feel good of her job.

  
  


“She is my sister actually,” adds Josie. Hope nods her head, a confirmation to her words and continues drawing, mind thinking of how she had to find someone’s soulmate once again.

  
  


“What's her name?”

  
  


“Elizabeth, but we call her Lizzie.” Hope stops drawing for a moment, feeling a pang in her chest and brain. The name felt familiar like she had heard it before, like her lips had whispered it before.

  
  


“Lizzie,” murmurs Hope, being shaken out of her thoughts only when Penelope sits beside her. The girl has two plates on her hand, giving Hope a smile as she sets it on her lap. Josie sits on Penelope’s other side, and Hope laughs when Josie gets the remote and puts on her favorite movie on Netflix.

  
  


“Do we seriously have to watch The Notebook for the hundredth time?”

  
  


Josie is unbothered, only throwing Penelope a challenging look, “Yes, we have and we will or you can have the couch as your soulmate tonight.” 

  
  


Penelope sighs and stays silent and Hope thinks if she will ever have a love like this one, if she will ever find her own soulmate. The girls continued talking and Hope continued wondering if she would ever have a soulmate who would complete her in ways she couldn’t complete herself.

 


	2. Meet me (in the middle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually keeping my promise and posting once a day so here u go the second chap so u get fed with food

“What is art, if not a way to express the feelings inside of you?”

  
  


Hope looks around the room, girls and boys her age and perhaps older or younger sitting before her. She was invited to speak about art at the gallery she had shown her own paintings, and she knew it was a good decision the moment she saw how engrossed in her words everybody was.

  
  


“We base art and our opinions on it mostly by how it looks to us. If it doesn’t go well with our tastes, then it’s bad. If the colors and the style is something we like, it’s good.”

  
  


“That’s wrong. Because art isn’t about your opinion, it’s about the emotions you feel, the emotions the artist wants you to feel. There is a quote I love from the Portrait of Dorian Grey, one of my favorite books.”

  
  


Hope coughs, eyes looking around as she sits on top of the table where she was supposed to give autographs on. She loved talking about art, knowing that perhaps with her words someone might fall in love with art the same way she had.

  
  


“I had not shown that painting, for I was scared to show a part of my soul. Every artist’s biggest fear is showing their art, perhaps from being scared to show a part of themselves, or perhaps because they are scared to hear what others will say about that part of them.”

  
  


Hope remembered her university days, how the other students would sometimes laugh at her paintings, how she dropped out of university because she was doing everything but getting better. Remembered how it felt to hear Penelope say her art was beautiful because her art was  _ her. _ Remembered finding the power to draw again and never stop no matter what.

  
  


“I find inspiration from what I have experienced in my life. Most of these paintings are a mess of colors and feelings and I hope each one of you here realizes that something shouldn’t be beautiful for your tastes for it to matter and to make you feel something.”

  
  


Clapping start after her words, and Hope bows. After she tells everyone to go and check out the gallery and paintings, they start leaving and Hope turns to take her phone, skipping through the messages her friends had sent her to find Penelope, writing a quick text that they would meet up tomorrow.

  
  


“I think you are the only one who has given me an actual interest in art.”

  
  


Hope turns around, and she meets glinting blue eyes who are looking at her with interest. She rolls her eyes, putting the phone down and raising an eyebrow in question.

  
  


“Is that why you are here? To try and find some appreciation for the only thing which makes life bearable?”

  
  


The girl laughs, and Hope takes in the long black coat covering her body and how her brown hair falls in soft waves on her shoulders. She looks perfect to be drawn, and Hope’s finger itch to draw her; thankfully she holds herself and clenches her fist behind her back.

  
  


“Perhaps you can help me with that. I’m Lizzie.”

  
  


Hope smirks and holds out her hand, Lizzie shaking it with a strong grip. There is a tension flowing between them, intense and unknown for Hope.

  
  


“Hope, and pleasure to meet you.”

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Their walk was one that Hope enjoyed. Lizzie radiated power, even if by now she hadn’t said a word ever since their conversation at the gallery. Snow started falling, her brown hair being dusted white by it and everything looked warm, children laughing as they looked at the grey sky.

  
  
  


“Why did you come to the gallery?” asks Hope after a while. Lizzie looks at her, blue eyes focused on her face before she shrugs, the movement so graceful it leaves her speechless.

  
  
  


“Wanted to try something new. I heard that you would go public for the first time in a while so decided to see if all the words about your greatness were true or just gossip.”

  
  
  


They arrive at the diner and Hope smirks, holding the door open for Lizzie. “Am I really as great as they say then?” 

  
  


“Perhaps,” Lizzie looks at her up and down and enters first, speaking as she walked, “I’m still thinking about it.” Hope laughs and follows her, sitting opposite of her on a booth beside the window.

  
  
  


They order two milkshakes and fries and then continue looking at each other as the waitress leaves. There is something about Lizzie’s eyes, thinks Hope, like she is supposed to know them, as if she  _ knows  _ them, and yet she can’t understand. Perhaps it was because she and Josie were twins, or maybe the fact that blue was her favorite color.

  
  
  


“So, milkshakes huh?” 

  
  
  


Hope raises an eyebrow with a smile and enjoys how nervous and awkward Lizzie looks. Her hundred dollars black coat clashes with the white booths and her brown hair are pushed back by her hand to not fall on her face. Lizzie looked like something out of a Vogue magazine, too rich and too good for Hope to be this close to her, like a masterpiece in Louvre.

  
  
  


“Milkshakes at 10 pm, not what I thought I would do tonight,” replies Hope, pulling out her notebook and pencil from her bag. Lizzie looks at her curiously as Hope starts drawing, taking the milkshakes from the waitress and places them gently on the table.

  
  
  


“Looks like the rumors about the drawings not being yours aren’t true.” Hope’s eyes widen as she looks at Lizzie with a  _ what the fuck _ face.

  
  
  


“Why would I even lie about my abilities-”

  
  
  


“People don’t enjoy others being successful so they try to bring them down with stupid gossips. It’s not surprising,” says Lizzie. Hope feels angry at those people, angry at them for even thinking she hadn’t put her blood, sweat, and tears in every painting she had done.

  
  
  


Art was the only family she had left, the only thing left from her father and mother. She had spent time without it and it was the worst time of her life, thankfully Penelope had been there to make sure she got back into it. With her support, Hope had started painting again and with her abilities having been revealed when she became 20, her future was set for her.

  
  
  


“You seem like you have experience with that happening to you.” Hope lowers her eyes to continue drawing, waiting for the answer from the other girl. 

  
  
  


“Being a young female CEO to one of the biggest companies around doesn’t come without the usual disrespect to my abilities.” Lizzie sips on her milkshake after she says that. Hope hums in agreement and reaches blindly to take a french fry. Lizzie smiles in amusement when her hand can’t find the plate so she takes pity in the artist and reaches to the plate to take one herself. 

  
  


Hope raises her head the moment Lizzie has the fry in front of her mouth. There is a smirk on Lizzie’s face, but it’s wiped off her face when Hope closes her mouth on her fingers, dragging her teeth against her fingers gently until she grabbed the fry. Her smirk was big as she held the fry between her teeth and then ate it. Lizzie lowered her hand slowly and remained frozen as Hope continued drawing again.

  
  
  


“If it makes you feel better I think you look like a great CEO,” says Hope after a few minutes. Lizzie smiles at her and then Hope turns her notebook for Lizzie to see. 

  
  
  


The brunette lets out a small gasp as she holds it on her hands, her smiling face drawn on it. Hope drinks her milkshake as she waits for Lizzie to talk, enjoying how she touches the drawing like its made of porcelain. Hope knows she draws good, so it isn’t surprising for Lizzie to be shocked, after all, Hope had to prove it to her that she was as great as they said.

  
  
  


Later on, when they had decided to move to Hope’s apartment, Lizzie being slammed against the wall and with Hope’s lips following hers, Hope asks her just that.

  
  
  


“Did you finally decide if I’m as great as the gossips alluded?”

  
  
  


Lizzie smirks, pulls her closer by her belt loops, her lips catching Hope’s ear. 

  
  


“You are better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can also talk more with me at my twitter @thehopesaltzman (or just post ur fave quote from this fic and tag me pls do that i would be happy, u can also do that on the comments)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys enjoy this once again!

Hope smiled as she felt the rays of the sun on her face, laying on her chair. The roof of the building she lived could be accessed only by the last floor apartment, which thankfully was hers. She took full advantage of it, spending every sunny day there, relaxing and enjoying the warmth.

  
  


“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” asks a voice beside her. Hope opens her eyes slowly, Lizzie’s smiling face beside her. The girl laughs, moving to lay on her side and raises a hand to put a stray lock behind Lizzie's ear.

  
  


“It’s warm here. Question is, why am I blessed with your presence today?”

  
  


Lizzie bites her lip and leans closer, not kissing her but leaning their foreheads together. The tension is the same, perhaps bigger and to Hope, it feels like the moment when you mix two colors together and are just waiting to see what color will come out.

  
  


“Work was being a bitch as usual and I wanted to relax for a bit.”

  
  


Hope smiles and her hand moves inside her hair, raises her head to kiss Lizzie. The girl rests her hand on the seat and smiles against the kiss.

  
  


“Let’s go then.”

  
  


Guess this time mixing each other came out to be something soft and new.

  


\-------

  


Whatever they have continues like that. Hope stays and Lizzie comes and leaves and both of them burn like fire with each other. Hope continues drawing her soulmate and killing herself inside, Lizzie continues working and being the only thing to heal Hope’s heart.

  
  


“What makes me laugh with you,” says Hope, head hanging off the couch and legs resting on the backrest, “is that you come here a lot of times yet you have never asked me about my ability.”

  


Lizzie sighs as she puts down the contract she was reading, leaning her arm against Hope’s legs. The artist looks at her, raising herself only by her legs to sit properly, sitting Indian style and settling her elbows on the backrest. Hope smiles as she looks at Lizzie, waiting for her answer.

  
  


“I don’t really believe in soulmates. I know some special people _can’t_ draw their soulmate and then there is _you,_ who can draw other people’s soulmates,” says Lizzie. Hope is surprised she knows that much about her, but if Josie knew about it then it wasn’t shocking Lizzie did too.

  
  


“Why don’t you believe in soulmates?”

  
  


“Why haven’t you found your soulmate yet?” Hope backs down at that, and Lizzie settles back, smug. She grabs the contract again, but it’s ripped off her hands by a pouting Hope.

  
  


“I’ll tell you about me if you tell me about you,” says Lizzie after a while, and a hint of nervousness passes on Hope’s face.

  
  


“I have been drawing my soulmate ever since my father taught me how to draw.” Lizzie is curious, Hope sees that, but the fact she doesn’t urge her to continue makes it easier for Hope to open up.

  
  


“He had the same ability as me, so I was proud that I had it too. For now, that’s all you are gonna get from me.” Even if there wasn’t a lot, Hope is surprised that Lizzie is satisfied and nods her head, fingers moving to Hope’s shoulder.

  
  


“I once tried drawing my soulmate and all came out was a blur. When I asked why that happened, I learned that I could never find my soulmate unless they were the one to realize I was theirs. Since then I decided to fuck it and focus on working,” confesses Lizzie, slowly and whispering, a secret only for their ears.

  
  


Hope smiles sadly, her heart breaking from the pain Lizzie must have felt. Both of them were quite similar, always having the fear that they could never have a soulmate or find them. Lizzie could only wait to be found by her soulmate; Hope could only search for hers.

  
  


She leans closer, takes Lizzie’s lips in a gentle kiss. They never had had a tender moment like this, confessions about their demons always done after sex. Hope would lean on the pillows, a lit cigarette on her lips as she drew and Lizzie would lay her head on her lap. They would talk about everything and anything then, Lizzie’s fears of hurting the people she loved, Hope’s fear of never finding her soulmate and spending the rest of her life finding other’s soulmates.

  
  


There would also be lighter topics of conversation, mostly about their dreams or whatever could make them happy. Those talks were usually done when Hope would have fucked Lizzie to not feeling her own legs, having the tired girl on her arms who would spill anything easier than usual.

  


“I’m sure whoever is your soulmate is probably dying to find you now,” murmurs Hope against her lips.

  
  


Lizzie never believed it from anyone, but with Hope staring deep in her eyes, gaze soft and _there_ , she finally found it in herself to think that yeah, there was _hope_ for her too.

  


\------

  


“What’s your favorite thing which always makes you happy?”

  
  


Lizzie raises her head slowly to look at Hope, who moves from her embrace to get up. Her hair is messy and her voice husky from sleep, yet she possessed a beauty Lizzie would spend hours thinking about in between long tiring meetings. Hope nearly trips, both of them laugh and Lizzie notices how she is searching for something to wear.

  
  


“There are a lot. You have to be more specific,” replies Lizzie. Hope grabs her sweater, a green wool one which Josie had given to Lizzie for her birthday. It went to Hope’s mid-thigh, contrasting nicely with her pale thighs and it made Lizzie smile how the sleeves were too long for her.

  
  


“Memory then. Favorite memory which makes you happy.” Hope gets her easel ready, opening her chair and getting her brushes and colors. Lizzie moves, sits fully on the bed, shameless as the cover falls on her lap.

  
  


Hope’s eyes meet hers, smirks on their lips as Hope checks her out before starting to draw. Lizzie grabs her phone, goes through her messages as she thinks of a good memory to tell Hope about. She thinks about her days as a child when her mom would take her and Josie to the ocean.  
  


 

“I loved going to the ocean,” starts Lizzie, Hope not meeting her eyes as she continued drawing, but Lizzie knew she had her attention. “My mom would take me and Josie there time to time. Then Josie and I both started working to learn about the company and since then those visits became a memory of the past.”

  
  


Hope stops drawing for a moment, leans back on her chair and takes in Lizzie. The brunette was looking at her, yet her mind seemed far away, drifting on the sea of past memories. It amazed Hope, left her heart beating faster as she continued drawing. Lizzie was a beauty which couldn’t be compared to no one or anything that this world could show her.

  
  


“Have you gone these past few months? I think Josie mentioned something about vacations once,” says Hope. Lizzie nods her head and plays with the sheets on her lap, thinking for a moment before getting up. Hope notices yet says nothing, says nothing even as Lizzie walks behind her, the sheet the only thing covering her.

  
  


“What’s your favorite memory?” Hope puts down her brush, smiles when Lizzie moves to straddle her. Hands go to her waist and keep her close, brush being put down by Lizzie. Hope leaves gentle kisses on her chest as she thinks, soft ones which only make Lizzie wrap her arms around Hope’s shoulders to keep her there.

  
  


“Having my dad and mom teach me how to paint. It happened a lot of times because both of them tried being the best parents they could for me.” Another hint to her past thinks Lizzie, another door opened to another room of the mansion that is Hope Mikaelson’s life.

  
  


Lizzie raises her head with a finger under her chin, Hope hugging Lizzie in a gentle embrace. She meets Hope’s eyes, holds them with her as her hands sneak on her neck, thumbs caressing her cheeks. Hope was a mystery to her, and yet she had never seen someone stronger than her, someone, who looked like she had the world on her shoulders yet continued like it was nothing.

  
  


“Hearing you open up to me makes me feel happy,” says Lizzie. Hope smiles, leans to give her a kiss and stays like that for a bit. Then Lizzie’s hands bring her closer again for another kiss and Hope drags both of them on the bed.

  
  


She touches Lizzie and feels melted gold her fingers. Hope touches Lizzie and feels powerful, feels soft and feels everything at once. It’s only Lizzie, Lizzie’s hands pulling her closer, Lizzie’s thighs around her head, Lizzie’s fingers inside of her. Hope touches Lizzie and she forgets that they aren’t each other’s soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me here or on my twitter @thehopesaltzman about ur fave part and more


	4. Paint me (or paint in me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with the long awaited 4th chap! it has the best scene with brunette lizzie leaning against the door. i hope u enjoy this one since after this u get fluff!

Hope works until late when she had to paint for someone. This time, she was painting for herself, and the drawing was no other than her soulmate. There was something familiar about her, but what exactly Hope couldn’t put her finger at. Her smile and blue eyes were her best features, together with her platinum blonde hair. Those were the only features Hope could draw with colors and detailed, her head hurting from the lack of sleep.

  
  
  


The house was empty, and Hope sighed when she remembered the days Penelope could be there to make some noise. Her best friend had moved in with Josie and when she thought about her busy schedule, it wasn’t surprising she didn’t have much time. And it was around 2 am noticed Hope. No one could actually be up this late.

  
  
  


But it seemed God wanted to prove her wrong when her bell rang. Hope got up, suspicious and opening the door with a knife on her hand. 

  
  
  


“Lizzie?” half yells Hope, the brunette giving her an unamused look as she saw the knife. She entered inside, taking the knife from her hands and took it to the kitchen. Hope closes the door again and smiles, feeling happy Lizzie had come over.

  
  
  


“Why so late?”

  
  
  


“You say that as if you don’t enjoy me being here, Hope,” says Lizzie. Hope tilts her head with a pout, receiving a glare in return. Lizzie walks to sit on her couch, raising her legs to lay down fully. Hope leaves her be and continues drawing, closing her notebook and opening another half finished drawing of hers. Her attention is taken by it, even if Lizzie’s presence is not forgotten.

  
  
  


“Are you really going to pay attention to that and not me?” Hope grins and nods her head, unbothered and focused on finishing the sunset. Lizzie groans in annoyance, head thrown back. An idea comes in her mind and she slips away in silence, glad Hope had her back turned to the couch.

  
  
  


“Are you still sure about that?” asks Lizzie. Hope puts down her pencil, thinks that she can just tell Lizzie to let her be for a few minutes-

  
  
  


Hope chokes on air when she sees a naked Lizzie, elbow leaned on the doorway and smirk soft as she looked at Hope. She seemed unbothered by being naked, confident in her body and in the effect she had on Hope. If there was something Hope liked about Lizzie, it was her ability to always know the ways to tease her, to get a reaction out of her.

  
  
  


She doesn’t let her have that satisfaction this time, even if her heart burns to take Lizzie rights there and then, Hope focuses her attention on the drawing again. Lizzie is bothered by that, Hope can tell that much, so she doesn’t expect Lizzie to not say a word and just lean on the table  _ right beside her. _

  
  


“If you have something better to take my attention, do tell me,” teases Hope, uncaring and playing it cool. Lizzie groans, throws her head back and Hope wants nothing but to bite the soft skin there.

  
  
  


Lizzie doesn’t speak after, moves to sit on the table fully and crosses her legs. Hope draws in silence for a while, almost forgets the naked beauty beside her. But then she feels Lizzie’s harsh breaths, looks at her and sees Lizzie’s eyes focused on her hands, blue eyes dark and mouth half opened. She decides to fuck it then, throwing everything away with her arm, hands going to Lizzie’s thighs-

  
  
  


She is stopped by a foot on her chest, Lizzie leaning back on her hands and only then did Hope realize how big the oak table actually was.

  
  
  


“Ask me politely, Mikaelson.” Eyes meet, tension so thin it could be cut with a knife and Hope had never felt this raw desire before. There was something about having Lizzie this close and not being let to touch her, this teasing side of her something she had never felt this much.

  
  
  


Hope grins, lust free and wild on her face as she grabbed Lizzie’s thighs with a gentle hold and moved her. Lizzie’s legs trap her between them, it feels too much like Hope is getting ready to eat her midnight snack on the table. 

  
  
  


“May I please eat you out my lady?” asks Hope, and even if the way she says it is funny, the implication and question don’t lose its effect on Lizzie. Hope is pulled closer by Lizzie’s heels digging on her back, arms falling beside her legs.

  
  
  


“I guess I can let you,” answers Lizzie, and Hope meets her lips. Their kiss is slow, yet it soon escalates, Hope’s bottom lip trapped between Lizzie’s. She breaks away from her lips, moves to kiss down her neck, leaves wet kisses and breathes in her scent. Lizzie tries to pull her closer and yet Hope takes her time, enjoying the gasps she gets when she bites down, hickeys turning purple as she creates them.

  
  
  


“Can you move faster-” starts to say Lizzie, and yet it ends on a loud moan as Hope pushes her to lean back, grabs her ass with her hands and dives in between her legs.

  
  
  


Hope inhales sharply as Lizzie’s fingers fall in her hair, shifting it away from her face and holds them with a tight hold. Lizzie shakes like an earthquake as Hope’s tongue falls in and out, licks and takes her like she had never eaten before. Hope is nothing but a giving lover, moves her hands to Lizzie’s hips and holds her there, caresses the skin there and for a moment it’s too soft, too gentle to be just what they had.

  
  
  


Lizzie’s moans and gasps fill the room, chest heaving and light sweat covering her body. She looks too beautiful, too raw and too fucked and it sent Hope in a frenzy, the need to have Lizzie closer too big, fingers slipping in and lips catching her clit.

  
  


 

Lizzie is in a cliff, and when Hope meets her eyes, she finally lets herself fall, eyes falling closed and a scream slipping off her lips. Hope catches her, as she always does and it seems too good, too amazing and too out of this world.

  
  
  


“Told you to pay attention to me,” breathes out Lizzie, helping herself to sit on Hope’s lap, her legs open and Lizzie has to wrap her long legs around her waist to not fall between them. Hope rolls her eyes, meets her lips and Lizzie feels dirty as she tastes herself on her lips. Yet, a part of her felt good, the fact that Hope’s lips were drenched with Lizzie’s taste, that she could leave and yet Hope would remember her taste, remember  _ her. _

  
  
  


“Do you want to go to the bed like normal people now?” Lizzie nods her head, and she makes to move but Hope chuckles and gets up, Lizzie’s hands on her shoulder and legs wrapped around her in the same way Hope had her arms around and under Lizzie.

  
  
  


“As if you could get any hotter, you actually do.”

  
  
  


Hope raises an eyebrow and causes Lizzie’s eyes to widen at her slip up.

  
  
  


“So I’m hot huh?” The teasing annoys Lizzie, who grabs Hope’s hair and pulls her head back, the pain making the shorter brunette groan, yet it excited her, biting her lip as she looked at Lizzie.

  
  
  


“Shut up and get us to bed Mikaelson,” snaps Lizzie and Hope only laughs, loud and carefree, the mood changing when she lets Lizzie on the bed and then gets pulled down, Lizzie on top of her and looking at Hope like a predator looking at its food.

  
  
  


“Now is my turn.” Hope has no other choice than to accept, letting herself be taken by Lizzie in a perfect mess of kisses and moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop we getting soft domestic hizzie since im a hoe for it and since they gotta develop even tho they "just" fwb. hope still remains oblivious af and at this point idk who is gonna rip her hairs off me or lizzie from my baby hope. anyways pls i hope u enjoy it and give me love on comments and kudos

“I have a meeting now and I’ll finish for an hour. Get ready to meet me up at the Chinese near your apartment.” Lizzie’s tone is cheery and Hope has to laugh at the fact she didn’t even pose it as a request but just made it known as a fact. She was right though, Hope’s schedule was pretty flexible so Lizzie had all the rights to not ask her.

  
  
  


“Is that a fact or a request?” However, that doesn’t stop her from asking, knowing how it would probably annoy Lizzie. A short laugh is heard from the other side of the phone as Hope opens her wardrobe to find something suitable to wear.

  
  
  


“Even if you were busy you would always find time for me.”

  
  


“That’s very confident of you to say. Would you also do the same if I was the one to ask you for dinner?” replies Hope, taking out her light blue jeans, rolling her eyes at the specks of paint they had but not caring of them.

  
  
  


“Yeah,” says Lizzie, so sure in her words it stops Hope for a moment. “I’m the CEO, I can do anything with the snap of my fingers. Besides, not like I care much about the opinion of old white men.”

  
  
  


Hope laughs, and looks for a shirt, doubting between the red one or white one.

  
  
  


“I gotta give you that. Also, question, white or red for blue jeans?”

  
  
  


“White suits you better. Beside both will be taken off by the end of the night so it doesn’t really matter,” says Lizzie and she smirks when she hears the surprised gasp Hope lets out.

  
  
  


“People would usually use  _ you look good with both so it doesn’t matter  _ line in these cases, Lizzie.”

  
  
  


The CEO grins, spins on her chair to look at the city from her windows, sipping on her glass of scotch.

  
  


“Didn’t expect you to think of me as other people Hope,” says Lizzie. A smile appears on her face when Hope chuckles, and she can imagine the brunette like she is standing before her, blue eyes shining and smile wide.

  
  
  


“Never said that.” A beat passes, a moment of them just breathing and Lizzie hears the sound of clothes being thrown and worn. “What are you doing now?”

  
  
  


“Taking a breath after finishing a deal with our partners in Europe. As I told you, we discovered that Penelope was actually a very good ambassador, so I hired her.”

  
  
  


“Isn’t it a risky move to have your sister’s girlfriend in an important position immediately?” Hope knows Lizzie will be probably rolling her eyes from the question, but she doesn’t back down to not ask.

  
  
  


“Not if Penelope is one of the best at her position. I sent her to Belgium and that’s why we finished the deal pretty quickly. However,” Lizzie turns her head and sees her sister, talking on the phone at her office and smiling softly. “Now I won’t have to deal with a moping Josie. I swear I think she ate more ice cream in a week than I have eaten in a whole year.”

  
  
  


Hope walks to the kitchen, phone on her ear as she got out a bottle of orange juice, drinking in large gulps. Lizzie hears her, so she doesn’t ask if Hope had heard her, knowing she would reply when she would finish.

  
  
  


“In these months that I have known Josie, I’m surprised she didn’t burn the whole house down,” jokes Hope, doing a small victory dance on her mind when Lizzie laughs.

  
  
  


“Soulmates and all what can I say?” says Lizzie, and she notices how a man goes to Josie, who nods her head then waves at Lizzie. She sighs and leans her head back, too comfortable talking with Hope.

  
  
  


“I have to go now, the meeting is about to start. Meet you there?”

  
  
  


“Definitely. Have fun boss,” says Hope and doesn’t pay too much mind at the term. However, when she hears Lizzie’s sharp breath, her attention is focused on her, a smirk appearing even if she was alone.

  
  
  


“We would have more fun if you called me that when we are alone. See you then,” says Lizzie, voice steady and closed the call. Hope stared at the phone for a moment before her head falls on her hands.

  
  
  


“You are such a mess Mikaelson.” And yet, nothing felt more right than being or talking with Lizzie.

  
  


\------

  
  


An hour passes fast and Hope finds herself waiting for Lizzie. She leaves a meeting with a client as she waits; that’s how Lizzie finds her, shaking hands with a girl who leaves with a smile and a drawing on her hands. Lizzie slips in the chair and leaves Hope time to gather her things.

  
  
  


“I guess I wasn’t the only busy one here.” Hope smiles and nods her head, but she notices the troubled look on Lizzie’s face and asks her what’s wrong.

  
  
  


“Have you ever drawn your soulmate, Hope?” The question catches her off guard, but she nods her head after a moment, lips falling in a frown.

  
  
  


“Every time I’m free. Yet it makes me angry I can only draw some of her features in perfect clarity.”

  
  
  


“What are those?” asks Lizzie. The waitress comes then, the ordering giving Hope a moment to decide if she should tell Lizzie or not. In the end, she decides to do so, trusting Lizzie enough at this point after months of knowing her.

  
  


“Blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Oh, and a beautiful smile with dimples,” says Hope, and Lizzie who was drinking some water chokes in it. Hope gets worried, moving to help her but stops when Lizzie shakes her head.

  
  
  


“Is anything wrong?”

  
  
  


“No, no. Water just went in the wrong way.” Hope knows Lizzie is lying, yet she doesn’t push her, leaning back on her chair as Lizzie calmed her breath.

  
  
  


“Your soulmate sounds very pretty,” says Lizzie, and Hope nods her head. She was, even if Hope knew only three things about her. But as she thought about her soulmate, only then did she remember she had time without being sad for not finding her. Her days had been filled with Lizzie and being happy by spending time with Lizzie that the sadness of having no soulmate hadn’t crossed her mind.

  
  
  


“How did the last meeting go?” asks Hope instead, and Lizzie rolls her eyes, smiling when the food arrives and she dives in, elegant even if she was eating faster than usual.

  
  
  


“It was actually a meeting with my mothers. They used to be the CEO and CFO before me and Josie, and from time to time they check up on us and the company,” Lizzie explains. Hope’s eyes widen when she takes in the fact that Lizzie had two moms.

  
  
  


“Two moms?” Lizzie smiles amused, licking her lips as she takes a moment to breathe.

  
  
  


“I would think with the time you spend between my legs you wouldn’t be this surprised of two ladies being married,” replies Lizzie and Hope laughs, blushing a little. Lizzie’s innuendos were something Hope had never expected, but soon it became a part of Lizzie which Hope loved.

  
  
  


“I was just surprised because nor you or Josie have talked about them. What are their names?”

  
  
  


“Caroline and Jo Forbes. I look like Caroline while Josie has taken more from Jo,” says Lizzie. Hope thinks of how the girls had probably taken their personalities from their mothers too, thinks curiously if they were each other’s soulmates.

  
  
  


“From the way you talk about them, they must be great parents.”

  
  
  


“They are,” confirms Lizzie with a soft smile, “Mom met mama in university and then both found out they were each other’s soulmate. Then they had us, or rather mom, who is Caroline had us.”

  
  
  


Hope asks her questions about them after, about how good they were as parents or how they would spend time together as a family. Lizzie opens up easily, talks with an excited smile and moving hands. When their second plates come, a moment of silence passes between them.

  
  
  


“How about you-” Hope raises her head to look at Lizzie, who stops and shakes her head. “No, never mind.”

  
  
  


“What is it? Tell me, come on.”

  
  
  


Lizzie looks at her for a moment, nervous and hesitant. Hope gives her an encouraging smile, which gives her the courage to ask out loud.

  
  
  


“How about you join us for dinner tomorrow? That way you can also see my apartment and meet with Penelope and Josie again.” Hope is taken aback, the request feeling like a step up from what they were. Meeting with family sounded serious, but maybe it was okay, after all, she and Lizzie were just  _ fuck friends.  _ It wasn’t like it they were more and then this would be more serious.

  
  
  


“Yeah, okay. Just give me your address and time when we should meet.” Lizzie’s smile is wide and Hope feels lighter, like accepting was the right choice. And maybe it really was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me more about ur fave part at my twitter @thehopesaltzman


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope meeting the parents like the GOOD fRIenD she is whew i stan one oblivious smart artist. hope u all enjoy it and let me know with comments or in my twitter @thehopesaltzman

“Red or blue?”

  


“Sometimes you ask questions which make me question your intelligence,” says Lizzie. Hope rolls her eyes and takes the red blazer off the hanger. She undressed in silence as Lizzie cooked something small for herself, hungry after a long workday.

  
  


“What is that?” Hope sees Lizzie’s eyes stuck on the bag beside the table as she eats while standing. Hope starts buttoning her button down and her hands fall when Lizzie walks closer, buttons her up. She holds the piece of bread on her mouth, smile satisfied when she gives Hope’s shoulders a pat and then takes the bread on her hand.

  
  


“Something for your moms. It’s impolite to visit someone without a gift,” replies Hope. Lizzie is curious to see, but when Hope shakes her head she stops trying to check it out.

  
  


“You are no fun for not showing me.”

  
  


“You’ll probably ruin the surprise element, Liz. Now come on, give me the keys and I’ll drive us.” Lizzie raises an eyebrow and Hope just takes the keys from her jacket pocket, not surprised when the girl’s arms fall around her shoulders.

  
  


“Take the car without payment? Now that isn’t capitalism over there Miss Mikaelson,” teases Lizzie. Her smirk is wide and it inches on a grin, Hope is glad she is wearing her heels so she can easily kiss Lizzie.

  
  


“Come on, we have people to meet.”

  


\-----

  


“Mom!” yells Lizzie as soon as they get out of the car, racing to meet Caroline. The woman looks a lot like Lizzie, Hope had to admit. That is, expect her blonde hair since Lizzie had brown locks. Probably taken from her other mother maybe.

  
  


Caroline breaks the hug when Hope walks closer, a hint of amusement passing through her face.

  
  


“Is this the _friend_ you were talking about baby?” Lizzie nods her head and Hope smiles, trying to come off as polite and nice as she could.

  
  


“Pleasure meeting you Miss Forbes. I’m Hope.” Caroline smiles and brings her in a hug, Hope standing frozen for a moment before hugging her back. Caroline’s hug gave her so much motherly warmth that she felt it in her heart. Ever since her mother had died, she had never felt this much of love from another person.

  


“I’m happy to finally meet the girl Lizzie has been talking so much about,” says Caroline, teasing smirk on her lips. Lizzie blushes red, yells something along the lines of _leave me alone mom_ and drags Hope inside.

  
  


Penelope and Josie have already arrived, both helping with taking the dinner outside in the garden. Hope sees a brunette beside Josie, with long brown hair and she guesses that is Jo, the other mom.

  
  


“Momma, I’m back!” says Lizzie. Jo turns at them and grins happily, giving whatever she was cooking to Josie and walking up to them. She hugs Lizzie tightly and then looks at Hope.

  
  


“You must be Hope. I’m Jo, this angel’s mom.” Hope laughs softly and nods her head, not surprised when she is hugged again. Now she could see why the twins were so affectionate, it was in their blood to be.

  
  


“Wouldn’t really agree with the angel part, but it’s a pleasure meeting you.” Jo smiles when she sees Lizzie hit Hope’s arm, the interaction cute and too soft for her. Caroline meets her eyes behind them, both sharing knowing looks as Penelope calls the girls outside.

  
  


“My bestie and who are you again?” says Penelope. Lizzie rolls her eyes and flicks her in the forehead.

  
  


“Your boss who was too nice to bring you back earlier from Europe. Where is the better half of your couple again?”

  
  


“Lizzie, babe, stop fighting like small babies,” says Josie, plates on her hands as she gets out. Penelope helps her without a second thought, getting a peck in return.

  
  


“You can’t ask them not to be themselves, Jo.” The girls laugh, and then they join to help, Caroline and Jo coming with the remaining food. Hope felt happy spending her time with them, feeling like she had years knowing them and letting herself be dragged by the happiness these people radiated.

  
  


“So, Hope, tell us about yourself,” asks Caroline when they sit. Lizzie smiles when she sees Hope’s face light up, always ready to talk about her passion. She glares at Penelope, who smirks after noticing the look.

  
  


“I’m an artist, and I also am the soulmate artist,” says Hope. Caroline looks at her surprised, a confused frown on her face.

  
  


“Only person who was also that was Klaus Mikaelson.” Hope smiles sadly at the name of her father, eating another bite so she could swallow the pain she felt rising.

  
  


“He was my father, yes. When I was 20 I found out I had the same ability and Penelope helped me get back to being an artist.”

  
  


“I used to know your father. We were… quite close you could say.” Hope is surprised by the information, and judging by Lizzie’s face she is too.

  
  


“You used to know him mom?” asks Josie. Jo laughs softly, earning a glare from her wife.

  
  


“All I can say is that liking Mikaelson’s is a very Forbes thing to do.” Penelope laughs at the joke, high fiving with Jo. Josie chokes on her water and Lizzie blushes, looking away. Hope is left confused, looking from Caroline to Lizzie.

  
  


“Mom, do you want to help me with the very important thing we have to do alone?” says Lizzie. Caroline nods her head and she gets up with her daughter, leaving a kiss on top of her wife’s head as she left.

  
  


“Did Lizzie’s mom really like my father?”

  
  


“Klaus used to be a good family friend. And yes Caroline and he _did_ have a history together, which makes you and Lizzie being together-”

  
  


“We aren’t!” panics Hope. Jo gives her an amused look, surprised at the outburst from the girl.

  
  


“Yeah, momma, they aren’t actually together.”

  
  


“Even if they should be,” adds Penelope, Hope kicking her under the table. Before she can reply Caroline and Lizzie return, holding the deserts. Hope noticed the thoughtful look on her face, and only held her hand when she sat down. Lizzie gave her a small smile, and the conversation continues again as they started eating.

 

 

"Do you want some steak?" asks Josie. Hope looks at it, a small smile on her face as she nods and leans to take it. Lizzie leans faster, takes the plate from Josie and puts it between her and Hope.

 

 

"How did you and Lizzie meet? She never really told us the full story," asks Jo. Hope thinks about the day they meet, 9 months ago by now. Lizzie continued cutting the steak on her plate, in the same exact size Hope always cut them

 

 

"She came to see one of my exhibitions. Told me I made her enjoy art." Lizzie laughs, and so do the others. It wasn't a new thing that Lizzie enjoyed art, but it was more of an oh yeah it will look good on my room rather than what she was now. Josie had given up going to the art gallery with Lizzie because the girl would ramble about Hope told me this about this painting and then there would start with Hope told me this was her favorite painting because of how the brush is used, whatever that means.

 

 

"It's surprising because I think Lizzie was going on and on about meeting the soulmate painter after Josie found Penelope."

 

 

"Yeah, and Josie told me like... two days ago before I met Lizzie," replies Hope. Lizzie takes a piece of the steak with her fork and raises it to Hope's lips. Penelope chokes on her water when Hope just opens her mouth, eats it and then does the same for Lizzie.

 

 

"It was fate, I can say."

 

 

And when she meets Lizzie's shining blue eyes, Hope agrees that yeah, it was destiny for them to become an important part in each other's life.

 

\----

  


“Now it’s the traditional let’s sing and enjoy the stars time,” says Lizzie happily. Hope rolls her eyes at the excitement, even if a smile was on her lips. They all sat on the ground, Jo having set blankets for them before there.

  
  


“Did you know Hope can also sing?”

  
  


Hope glares at Penelope, already thinking of burying herself when she sees how Caroline smiles. She sang alone, or when she was with Penelope in the showers. It was her own thing, and she was already planning on where to bury Penelope’s body.

  
  


“Why don’t you join Josie then, Hope?”

  
  


“I’m sorry, Miss Forbes but it’s not really my thing-”

  
  


“Come on Hope,” says Lizzie, leaning her forehead on Hope’s head. “For me?”

  
  


Hope thinks for a moment, her resolve breaking each second more as Lizzie nuzzled her forehead on her head. She decides to fuck it and join Josie the moment Lizzie’s hand moves inside her hair, gripping it softly.

  
  


“Whipped,” says Penelope as she fake coughs. The others laugh as Hope groans loudly and sits beside Josie, who has her guitar on her hands.

  
  


“Do you have any suggestions?”

  
  


Hope looks at Lizzie, at her soft smile and shining blue eyes. Thinks about how warm and _completed_ she felt with the girl. Thinks how Lizzie probably didn’t feel the same about her.

  
  


“Lie to me. I think you know the song.” Judging by Josie’s small smile and nod, Hope thought she understood why she chose that song.

  
  


Hope breathes in deeply, ready to start when Josie starts playing the guitar, the first notes of the song making her close her eyes.

  
  


“ _I saw you looking brand new overnight…”_

  
  


Lizzie’s eyes widen at her voice. She had never heard Hope sound this soft and passionate. The girl had her eyes closed, singing with a voice so good it made Lizzie want to buy Hope a stadium so she could sing every night.

  
  


“ _Now, I wish we never met. Cause you’re too hard to forget,”_ sings Hope, opening her eyes. She meets Lizzie’s, and she sits better as she continues singing without breaking eye contact.

  
  


_“While I’m cleaning up your mess, I know he’s taking off your dress.”_

  
  


Hope thinks about them as she sings. Thinks about how she is spending her time getting to know Lizzie, getting to learn about her good and bad things, about what makes her happy and what haunts her at night. She thinks how one day, Lizzie will be found by her soulmate and how Hope won’t be the only person to know those things anymore and will become just history, a part of the past for Lizzie.

  
  


Hope smiles sadly as she looks at Lizzie, feeling her heart break inside. _“I know that you don’t but if I ask you if you love me.”_

  
  


There’s a moment there, like the moment where you put the last touch in your painting, that defining moment between is this what it will become or will it be something else. Their stare is so intense Hope is scared Lizzie will know who this song is for, that the song meant to Hope more than she could think of.

  
  


“ _I hope you lie, lie, lie to me.”_

  
  


Judging by Lizzie’s face, no emotions on it which Hope could read, perhaps she had underestimated Lizzie’s poker face.

  
  


\------

  


The night passes better than Hope thought it would. Caroline and Jo treat her like their own daughter. Penelope and Josie are their usual lovesick fools self.

  
  


Lizzie smiles more, yet her smile holds more of a secret, especially when they are leaving and Caroline whispers something in her ear. Jo wishes her the best and Caroline whispers something along the lines of _Your father would be proud of the great woman you have become_.

  
  


Lizzie walks her to her door, gives her the leftovers that Jo insisted they take and doesn’t come in.

  
  


“Thank you for coming with me tonight. I had fun.”

  
  


“Me too,” replies Hope with a small smile. Lizzie looks like she wants to say something, yet holds herself back and leans down, meets Hope’s lips in a gentle kiss.

  
  


Which turns in a more intense one as Lizzie has Hope against the door, her hands leaning on the door and Hope’s hands on her shoulders. She stops after a while, just leaning her forehead against Hope’s and breathing hard.

  
  


“Also, Hope?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“I don’t need to lie to you,” whispers Lizzie, eyes meeting Hope’s. Hope freezes, knowing what Lizzie meant yet she couldn’t reply. Lizzie smiles and gives her another soft peck before walking away.

  
  


Hope doesn’t sleep that night, draws Lizzie’s smile and eyes until she falls asleep against the wall, papers around her. Too tired and out of it, she doesn’t realize that after the tenth drawing, she stopped drawing Lizzie. And when she wakes up, she doesn’t, _can’t,_ tell the difference between the eyes she drew, taking all of the drawings on the soulmate drawings folder she had.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it folks, the most awaited smut chapter for all hizzies. i rlly hope u enjoyed it and pls tell me ur fave parts in the comments or at my twitter @thehopesaltzman love u guys!

“Uno!” yells Hope, throwing down three fours. Lizzie groans loudly, very close to slamming Hope’s head on the ground and watch her die.

  
  
  


They had decided to play Uno. Hope told her about how it broke families apart, how it could ruin relationships and how it was a game for strong-willed smart people. Lizzie didn’t hear the first part, too busy imagining Hope’s face when she would lose. Something which did not happen, seeing Hope was making Lizzie eat her dust. Lizzie didn’t enjoy that, yet seeing Hope smile so much was warming her heart enough to accept her defeat.

  
  
  


“I bought a company in less than thirty minutes and in hell will I let you win Uno,” replies Lizzie. Hope rolls her eyes, and her eyes widen when Lizzie throws down a 4+, leaving her with only two letters.

  
  
  


“You did not just-”

  
  
  


“But I did, Mikaelson, what are you gonna do about that?” Lizzie’s smirk is wide and it falls when Hope throws two 2+, grin so smug and wide it probably hurt.

  
  
  


“Hear me out babe,” Hope leans closer, hands leaning beside Lizzie’s legs. “I always  _ take the lead.” _

  
  
  


Lizzie looks at her with an angry pout, not accepting her defeat. So she does what she knows best and grabs Hope’s face and kisses her, tongue teasing her mouth open. Hope moans lowly, drops her cards to the floor and crawls on her lap, arms falling on her shoulders.  Her legs tense as she keeps herself up between Lizzie’s legs, but then the CEO grabs her thighs and lowers her to sit on her lap. Lizzie’s hands move up, Hope feels her skin itch to have the clothes off.

  
  
  


“You sure about that Hope?” murmurs Lizzie, lips moving from her lips to her cheek and neck. Hope nods her head, hands ruining Lizzie’s ponytail and letting the brown hair flow down her back. 

  
  
  


Hope leans back for a moment, Lizzie’s hands on her back supporting her. She stared at Lizzie, full lips red from the kissing and blue eyes dark. She looked beautiful, thought Hope, thumb caressing her lips. Lizzie looked so beautiful it left her speechless, left her wanting to go on her knees and thank God for letting her meet a masterpiece like her.

  
  
  


“You are beautiful.” And yeah, that isn’t a very _not_ romantic thing to say to your fuck friend, yet to Hope, Lizzie never felt like that. They confided in each other, told each other things they haven’t told anyone else that fuck friends seemed like an insult to what they had.

  
  
  


There was a time, months ago, when they were just friends with extra benefits. Hope doesn’t remember when the lines blurred, when suddenly Lizzie became a fixed part in her life, someone Hope couldn’t lose. She had years without letting anyone in, even Penelope was kept at a certain distance. But with Lizzie it was different, and she didn’t know why.

  
  
  


“You are too,” whispers Lizzie softly. Hope kisses her again, swallows Lizzie’s moan the same way she swallows her feelings. Tries burying them in a part so deep in her heart she never forgets them yet never sees them.

  
  


 

Lizzie helps her up, holds her hand as she walks them to her room. They would usually hang out at Hope’s apartment, but the past few weeks their time was spent on Lizzie’s apartment, enjoying the space and enjoying their days there.

  
  
  


Lizzie gave her her own room, filled with everything her artist heart could want. The CEO had played it off as just having the stuff around when her mother would come over and draw, but Hope noticed how everything was brand new and the best products money could offer. She cried that day, well actually teared up and just hugged Lizzie until Lizzie complained about her body hurting.

  
  
  


“Let’s thank God you aren’t wearing a lot,” says Lizzie against her lips. Her hands grab Hope’s shirt and take it off. Hope grins, jumps on her arms and Lizzie holds her without a problem, hands on her ass bringing her closer. Lizzie’s mouth moves lower, leaving kisses on her chest as she walked them to the bed.

  
  
  


“No need to lay me down when you are the one who is gonna get fucked,” whispers Hope. That stops Lizzie, staring right at Hope with an unreadable expression. Hope is surprised when she walks them towards the windows, and she moans, body arching against Lizzie’s when her back meets the cool window.

  
  
  


“What was that?”

  
  


 

“You,” murmurs Hope, mouth too close yet far from Lizzie’s. “Are going to get fucked.”

  
  
  


Lizzie chuckles, leaning Hope back. She is glad she has her legs wrapped around Lizzie’s waist and that the window had somewhere she could lean her ass on because she could easily fall down. 

  
  
  


“I’m not, but you can if you ask nicely.” 

  
  
  


Hope shakes her head, smirk amused as Lizzie doesn’t break the stare. It was a battle of wills, of who would break first, who would do what the other said. Hope knew Lizzie was headstrong, and that both were the most headstrong people the world could hold.

  
  
  


She sees Lizzie’s surprised face when she takes off her bra, hands moving to her breasts.

  
  
  


“I won’t ask, so I’ll just entertain myself,” says Hope. Her eyes fall closed as she touches her nipples, pulling on them gently. Hope opens her eyes and sees Lizzie looking at her transfixed, mouth open and tongue licking her lips.

  
  
  


“Is asking me that hard for you?” murmurs Lizzie. Hope nods her head, moans slipping out her lips as her hand slid down, and Lizzie choked on air, her hold on Hope’s body tightening.

  
  
  


Hope’s other hand moves on her neck, scratching and gripping it lightly, head leaned back. Lizzie breathes hard, wanting nothing more than to be the one to touch Hope, yet she couldn’t be the one to back down.

  
  
  


“It’s so sad you don’t want to touch me,” moans Hope, chest rising and falling faster with each second passing. Lizzie bit her lip, and she nearly  _ whimpered  _ when Hope took her hand from between her legs.

  
  
  


“I’m this wet for you Liz, but I guess I can take care of myself.” Hope smirks as she takes the fingers on her mouth, dragging them on her lips and then licking them clean. Lizzie doesn’t hold the moan from that, just moves closer and has Hope leaning fully against the glass window, hands on her back and lips meeting Hope’s.

  
  
  


Lizzie lowers them down, lays Hope on the ground and grabs Hope’s panties. She raises herself on her knees as she gets her panties off, Hope raising her legs to help her. There was something extremely erotic and poetic in having Hope naked and completely open before her, ready for Lizzie to see everything she wanted.

  
  
  


“On your hands and knees,” murmurs Lizzie. This time, Hope doesn’t talk back, does as told and Lizzie can’t leave without leaving a trail of kisses on her back.

  
  


Hope hears clothes being taken off, and she closes her eyes smiling when she hears a drawer being opened and closed. Lizzie joins her after a few minutes, and that’s when Hope opens her eyes.

  
  
  


She can see Lizzie sitting on her knees behind her, glad she had the window to see what the girl was going. Hope feels her hands on her hips, her thumbs caressing the soft skin and then Lizzie’s lips are on her back, moving up until she is biting her neck and Hope feels her breasts against her back.

  
  
  


“Oh god,” says Hope, feeling the strap against her clit. Lizzie laughs softly against her ear, one hand moving between their bodies. Hope’s eyes nearly roll on the back of her head as Lizzie enters her slowly, the brunette moving her hands beside Hope’s, lacing their fingers together.

  
  
  


Hope raises her head to look at the window, and suddenly her breath gets stuck on her throat. Lizzie looms over her and covers her whole body with hers, chin leaning on Hope’s shoulder as she meets her eyes at the window.

  
  
  


Lizzie starts moving, moving the strap all out before slamming it inside again, making Hope scream. The girl smirks and raises their hands against the window, Hope leans her ass against Lizzie for more contact, Lizzie groans as Hope starts moving against her.

  
  
  
  


Lizzie’s other hand runs through her hair and grabs them in a gentle hold and twists her knuckle. Hope whimpers, head raised and neck muscles tense as Lizzie pulled her head back, mouth meeting Hope’s shoulder and neck. Her hips move more, slamming against Hope’s and leaving Hope a moaning mess under her.

  
  
  


“I guess you were wrong before,” says Lizzie, biting her ear. “Because  _ I’m the one who leads.” _

  
  
  


That’s what breaks her, tears slipping from the pleasure as she came, Lizzie still fucking her and giving her another orgasm as she sneaks her hand between her legs and rubs tight circles on her clit.

  
  
  


Hope lets herself fall down completely, glad the floor had a carpet there. It felt so soft in those moments, perfect to just lay down and relax as Lizzie moved around. She let out a groan when she felt Lizzie’s hands on her hips, but when they moved up confusion came over her.

  
  
  


She gasps when she feels something on her neck and then a click. Her hands move to her neck as Hope gets on her knees, finding a leather choker there. It was silky inside, tight enough to keep it firm yet to not hurt her.  A single push by it took Hope by surprise and she was pushed on her hands and knees. She was thankful for her reflexes since otherwise, she would have fallen flat on her face.

  
  
  


“What is this?!” she asks, perplexed as she touches the chain which Lizzie held in her hand. Lizzie rolls her eyes only pulls on it harder and Hope gets up, not agreeing to be on her knees for whatever reason Lizzie wanted.

  
  
  


“I think people call that a choker and a leash and is a thing mostly used-” starts Lizzie, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs. Hope continues standing and Lizzie thinks how good she looks naked and with only the choker. It made her feel like Hope was  _ hers _ , more hers than what Hope let herself be-

  
  
  


“Why the hell do you think I’ll just be your little  _ bottom-” _

  
  
  


Hope gasps when Lizzie pulls again, rolling the chain around her wrist. Lizzie runs a hand through her hair and Hope sees how the same hand moves down, legs opening-

  
  
  


“You can do that, or-” Lizzie bit her lip to not let a moan slip as she ran her finger through her wet folds, raising her hand to see it before moving it before Hope. The girl could easily lean down and take those fingers in her mouth, lick them clean until Lizzie would let her eat her-

  
  


“Or you can just see me handle myself. And this time I won’t be you and let you fuck me but you can just be a spectator at the show.”

  
  
  


Hope has an inside inner battle. She could easily fall on her knees and then let Lizzie order her around, the price she would get too good to miss. And as she looked at Lizzie, smirking and with her hand still in the air, legs open and ready for Hope to go between them, she made her choice.

  
  
  


Lizzie’s eyes widened as Hope went on her knees, hands on her own thighs as she kept her head low. It was the first time Hope had let her guard down like this, had let Lizzie completely in control. The CEO had millions in her bank account, a whole company and yet she had never felt this powerful before.

  
  
  


Hope’s head was raised by Lizzie’s hand grabbing her hair and pulling her hair back. Hope groans at the pain, mouth falling open and closing when Lizzie’s fingers are inside it. She sucks on them and licks them until Lizzie takes them, Hope’s face flushing red from desire.

  
  
  


“Good girl, I’m proud you choose the right thing,” murmurs Lizzie, and Hope lets herself be pulled closer by the chain, hands moving to settle on Lizzie’s thighs.

  
  
  


“Now, how about you eat me out and make me proud again?”

  
  


 

And Hope grins, nods her head and dives in, knowing the night had just started.

  
  
  
  



	8. Does your love lie with me (or does it lie to me?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it folks,, after the fluff and the smut we now get : The Feels. a lot is said and confessed so its a p heavy chapter. angst is ofc here and i hope u enjoy my first angst for hizzie. tell me more about ur fave part or what u thought on the comments or in my twitter @thehopesaltzman.

Hope heard the bell ring and she was running to open the door in less than three seconds. Lizzie had told her she would come around 9, and when she saw the girl standing with a tired smile, she was ready to welcome her in.

  
  


“Do you wanna go to the rooftop? I want some fresh air,” suggests Lizzie. Hope nods her head, grabs a jacket and then locks the door. She takes Lizzie’s hand as she walks them up to the rooftop.

  
  
  


Lizzie sighs loudly when they arrive, throwing her jacket to the chairs Hope always let there. She walks around for a while, Hope only sticks by her side, doesn’t talk.

  
  
  


When Lizzie calms down and decides she is too tired to stand anymore, she leans down to give her a kiss. Hope smiles against her lips, keeps Lizzie’s face close with her hands and kisses her until they are left breathing each other’s air. Lizzie smiles when she looks at her, only then does Hope notice the black bags under her eyes.

  
  
  


She caresses them with her thumbs, heart thumping in her chest as Lizzie leans in her heads like a small kitten. “You should really try and sleep more.”

  
  
  


“I haven’t had time to eat two meals a day these last days, but I’ll make sure I get some sleep.” Hope looks at her with a worried face, and Lizzie doesn’t argue when she lays them down, Lizzie’s head on Hope’s chest.

  
  
  


They pass moments in silence, the only sound the city around them and the wind. Lizzie closes her eyes, focuses on Hope’s heartbeat and thinks that nothing could sound more like home than that.

  
  
  


Hope runs her hand through Lizzie’s hair, leaning her face against her head. Lizzie smiles as she feels Hope’s lips kiss her head, not moving for a bit. Her other hand moves to Lizzie’s neck, thumb caressing her cheek in such a soft way Lizzie was surprised she hadn’t fallen asleep.

  
  
  


“How was work?” whispers Hope. Lizzie sighs again, leans closer to Hope. It feels too romantic, too charged with feelings both Hope and Lizzie danced around like it was a fire which could burn not only them but everything they had.

  
  
  


“Tiring. I had all these meetings and Josie was helping Penelope with some other things and I was alone and I’m just so overwhelmed it’s making my head explode.” Hope raises her head, makes Lizzie lean her face against her shoulder as she looks up to Hope.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry Liz, I really am.” Hope kisses her again, this time soft and slow and just moving her lips against Lizzie’s. She didn’t care that this wasn’t just a thing friends with benefits did, a thing which only those who actually had a future together did.

  
  
  


Hope loved Lizzie. She loved Lizzie the same way she loved seeing the sunset, loved her in the way someone loves their most precious thing. Lizzie wasn’t her soulmate, she probably never thought of Hope as anything but someone to help her make up for the fact that her soulmate hadn’t found her.

  
  
  


Hope knew Lizzie could ruin her. Knew that she had opened up enough that Lizzie could take a knife and just stab where it hurt the most, having the map of her soul on her hand. Hope knew that and yet she let her, let her consume her to the point she was surprised she hadn’t fallen in her knees and begged Lizzie to ruin her once and for all, to let Lizzie be the last thing she thought of, the last person she loved.

  
  
  


_ Here _ , said Hope,  _ here is my soul. Bite my heart with your existence until it stops bleeding with my blood but it starts dripping with the love I have for you. Be the black hole of my existence, my demise, just be something to me. Let me be something for you too. You will have a soulmate who will find you but I already found you, Liz.  _

  
  


_ You don’t believe in soulmates, at least believe in me. _

  
  
  


“What about you?” asks Lizzie. Her blue eyes look at Hope softly, filled with emotions Hope doesn’t think Lizzie feels about her. 

  
  
  


“Helped two girls find their soulmates. Nothing else, that is beside eating and drawing.”

  
  
  


“Anything new from your soulmate?”

  
  
  


_ Of course not. I have weeks without thinking about them. I had years just drawing blue eyes and platinum hair and then you came with your blue eyes and brown hair and now that’s all I can draw. I don’t have any more blue paint, I finished it all drawing you wrapped in your favorite blue blanket. Even my drawings are so messed because it’s just you, you and your smile and I think I have forgotten how to draw anything else besides you. _

  
  
  


“Nothing new,” chooses Hope to reply with. “Just the good old no soulmate for me.”

  
  
  


Lizzie stares at her with something Hope can’t understand. There is disappointment, there is fear, there are expectations, is it the lights or is it her heart-

  
  
  


“I’m sad to hear that,” whispers Lizzie. Hope shrugs and only holds her better, pulls Lizzie closer and throws a light blanket on top of them.

  
  
  


The sky is clear and full of stars, so Hope looks at it. She finds some constellations easily, traces them with her eyes as she leaves Lizzie to relax. The girl found her hand and hugged it close to her, lips kissing it gently. Hope feels her heart melt and she knows Lizzie heard her quickened heartbeat by the smile she feels against her palm.

  
  
  


“Why aren’t you scared about not finding your soulmate?” asks Lizzie after a while. Hope doesn’t reply, well not immediately, but takes her time to think. Lizzie doesn’t push her to answer faster.

  
  
  


“I'm helping other people find theirs. If I'm making sure other people are happy I'm not scared of being left without one.”

  
  
  


Lizzie looks at her with confusion, or rather curiosity. She tilts her head up, moves so she is completely laying down on Hope, hands on her chest so she could lean her chin there.

  
  
  


“But doesn’t that get tiring? Never finding your own happiness and always seeing everyone around you find it?”

  
  
  


Hope knew Lizzie made some points, and that yeah it got tiring. It was tiring when she would see couples she helped together and happy while she only drew like a maniac at home alone. It was sad, and there was a time when Hope hated her powers, because what good did they have if they couldn’t help her?

  
  
  


“It does, yeah. But my father didn’t die for me to waste my powers for nothing Liz.” Lizzie’s eyes widen, the soft confession taking her by surprise. Her hands went to Hope’s cheeks and held her there, looking at her with gentle eyes.

  
  
  


“You never told me about your father,” whispers Lizzie. Hope swallows, suddenly memories she didn’t want to remember coming up in her mind. But then Lizzie leaned up to kiss her, and it felt like Hope could do it, could tell Lizzie something so important to her.

  
  
  


“When I was 14, I fell ill, I might as well die ill. The doctors said it was because of my heart, and how it couldn’t support me anymore,” starts Hope. She doesn’t look away from Lizzie’s eyes as she speaks, getting courage from how  _ easy  _ it was to open up to Lizzie.

  
  
  


“We couldn’t find a compatible heart no matter how much my family searched. Then it was the fact that my body needed more blood by the whole tests and heart failure. So, one day when I decided I wanted to die a clinic death to not drag my life anymore, my family decided to throw a small party.”

  
  
  


Hope felt the tears on her eyes, and her hand touched the bracelet on her wrist, one of the gifts her mother and father had left her that day.

  
  
  


“They gave me a lot of presents and in the end, I was left alone with my uncle Elijah, my father, and my mother. I thought there was something wrong, and when they just said okay after I told them for the clinic death, I knew it was. But I was put to sleep and the last thing I remember is them hugging me and telling me how much they loved me.”

  
  
  


Lizzie’s heart felt the pain, having an idea of what might have happened. Hope breathed in and out, trying to calm her breathing and to not cry before Lizzie.

  
  
  


“I woke up hours later. My aunt Freya was beside me and she just hugged me and cried on my shoulder when I woke up.”

  
  
  


“My father gave his heart to me, and my uncle Elijah gave his blood together with my mom. The three of them had the same blood type as me, and when my system was failing, they decided to give their blood to me. Which as you see, turned out to be a bad idea when their bodies couldn’t handle the blood loss.”

  
  
  


She couldn’t hold back the tears, and Lizzie only sat up, taking her on her arms as she cried. Lizzie’s hug was tight, and Hope was sure she was probably ruining her shirt with how tight her grip was on it. Hope cried in her shoulder, and Lizzie said nothing but held her through her breakdown.

  
  
  


“I always felt like a mistake. If it wasn’t for me, my parents and my uncle would still be alive. And I think that's why I’m so set on finding my soulmate.” Hope met Lizzie’s eyes as the girl wiped her tears away.

  
  
  


“I don’t know, I guess I just want someone to think I’m worth staying for. Maybe then I could believe I’m not just a cosmic mistake.”

  
  
  


Lizzie’s face doesn’t change, but Hope sees how her mind works to give Hope a good answer. Hope’s brain doesn’t stop thinking too, every question coming crashing down on her.

  
  
  


_ Why don’t I feel like a mistake with you Lizzie? Why have you made me feel better about myself with just being with me? Why do you make me feel the same way my father said my soulmate should make me feel? _

  
  
  


_ Why did I let myself fall in love with you when I know you won’t stay and choose me?  _

  
  
  


“I think,” Lizzie’s voice is soft as she speaks to Hope. “That your father and mother and uncle wouldn’t agree with you thinking you are a mistake because they died.”

  
  


 

“They died to save you, sure but doesn’t that show how much they love you? They wanted you to live and be happy, spend your years doing what you love and being with the people you love. I think no one who people think should do that is a mistake.”

  
  
  


Hope has frozen as Lizzie talks, the words hitting her deep. Lizzie was right, of course, she was. They died so she could live her life happy, so she could do the things she loved. If they sacrificed themselves willingly didn’t that mean she wasn’t a mistake?

  
  
  


“And…” Hope sees how hesitant and troubled Lizzie looks, and gives her a small smile to encourage her to speak up.

  
  
  


“I might not be your soulmate, I’m probably not that lucky, but I’ll always make the choice to stay with you. You are worth staying for, Hope Mikaelson. Only an idiot wouldn’t agree with that.”

  
  
  


Lizzie’s voice and eyes are so soft Hope can’t take it. Her heart feels full yet like someone stabbed her as she kisses Lizzie with a passion they haven’t tasted from each other before. The girl holds her close, had a grip so tight on her hips that Hope is sure will leave bruises, yet it felt good. The desperation to keep her close made Hope feel like for a moment everything was perfect.

  
  
  


_ Perfect would mean that Lizzie was my soulmate. Perfect would mean that I would draw blue eyes and brown hair and Lizzie’s face on my notebook. Perfect would mean that Lizzie and I would realize that we are each other’s soulmate and that fate had led us to each other. It would mean that I would wake up tomorrow and find out my soulmate was Lizzie the same way she found me at the gallery 9 months ago. Perfect would be Lizzie smiling and saying that yeah, Hope had finally gotten her head out of her ass and found her. _

  
  
  


_ But this wasn’t a love story, life never treated me good. Lizzie isn’t my soulmate, and I’m not hers. So I’ll just let her consume me, consume me until I’m nothing more than a memory of the past. Maybe this is why I was supposed to live. To find Lizzie and to not find my soulmate, to let my love for Lizzie ruin me until I was selfish enough to wish we never found our soulmates so I could be with her. _

  
  
  


They make love, for the first time. It wasn’t hot and fast and passionate like other nights. 

  
  
  


Lizzie kissed her body slowly, fucked Hope with three fingers so slowly and with love it made Hope cry again. Lizzie treated her like a masterpiece, like Hope was the reason the world spun around. And Hope held her close, so close that her nails left angry marks on Lizzie’s back and so close that perhaps Lizzie would feel how her heart didn’t beat for Hope anymore but it beat so she could love Lizzie more.

  
  
  


_ I thought my destiny was to find other people’s soulmate and in the end find mine. To find mine in the most cliche way and to live my life happy after that. But now that changed. I think both me and my father have something for loving people who we have no chance with. His heart beat for the woman he loved but couldn’t have, my heart beats for Lizzie who can never be mine. There is always a sick twist of fate, and I think falling so deep for Elizabeth Mikaelson until there was nothing more in my life than my love for her was that twist for me. _

  
  
  


Hope leaves in the morning. For the first time, she leaves Lizzie there and runs away. Runs away until she finds herself at her parent’s grave, cries there and stays there until the evening.

  
  
  


Her heart died once because of illness. Would her second heart die too because of love? What if this heart couldn’t hold one more unrequited love?

  
  
  


Little did she know, that on her rooftop sat a crying girl, who didn’t know from what she cried more; the fact she could finally draw her soulmate or the fact that Hope Mikaelson was her soulmate. 

  
  
  


Maybe that was the sick twist of fate for Hope and Lizzie. Lizzie was to be found by her soulmate, but her soulmate hadn’t even realized she had found her. Hope had to find her soulmate but didn’t even realize she had done that.

  
  
  


Perhaps that’s why they were soulmates. Because they both had to find each other in ways the other couldn’t. In ways the other was too deep in love to realize. In ways which they both had to find their path to before it was too late.


	9. you found me once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeeeeels incoming aka angst p2!! i hope this chap is well liked and pleaseee tell me what u think in the comments or in my twitter @thehopesaltzman. there is no update tomorrow so the finale will be posted on 8th april but a one shot will be posted tomorrow so don't worry ;). now go read and enjoy the fic!!

It’s Monday when Hope runs away. It’s Friday when she goes to Lizzie's apartment to talk to her.

 

 

Josie is the one to open the door, a small sad smile on her lips. “She isn’t here, just left for a conference in Ontario. Do you want to come in?”

  
  
  


Hope sighs and nods her head, walking inside and finding Penelope laying on the couch, popcorn on her lap as she watched a movie. The girl grins when she sees Hope, sitting up and patting the spot beside her. Hope sits there, and Josie follows to do the same, leaning to the table to take a beer and give it to Hope.

  
  
  


“You look like someone kicked your puppy, Mikaelson. Taking Lizzie’s cold shoulder badly I see,” says Penelope. Josie coughs and glares at her and Penelope only rolls her eyes, wrapping an arm around Hope’s shoulders.

  
  
  


“Why are you and Liz sad, Hope? Did anything happen between you two?” asks Josie, ever the concerned friend. Hope lets her head fall on her hands, and the couple beside her shares a look, both confused by how she was acting.

  
  


“I opened up to Lizzie about everything in my life. Told her things I never told anyone and then we fucked,” Josie’s gasp makes her laugh sadly. “Yes, we have done that for the past months. But we didn’t fuck that night, it was too soft and too good to be just the usual fuck-”

  
  
  


“Keep your sex life for yourself but tell us what happened,” interrupts Penelope. Hope groans loudly and give her a light punch, the girl only rolls her eyes and Josie has to smile at how childish they are.

  
  
  


“So that morning I left. Or rather ran away and left her there alone and when I came back she had left. I came back at 10 pm so it’s not surprising but yes. And that led me to a week without talking with Lizzie.”

  
  
  


“Let me get this right. You both didn’t talk because after you two slept together and you opened up to her you ran away?”

  
  
  


“Told you Hope is an idiot sometimes Jo,” says Penelope and Hope feels like punching the smirk off her face. Josie shakes her head, worried as she looks at Hope.

  
  
  


“Have you ever talked with Lizzie about what you two feel for each other?” Hope doesn’t know how to answer her.

  
  
  


They talked a lot, about anything and everything. About annoying white man who thought they could tell Lizzie anything, about their demons and what made them happy. Only now did Hope realize they had never talked about one of the most important things, what they felt for each other.

  
  
  


“No, never. We talk about everything  _ but  _ that. I’m just- I miss her Jo, and just want to talk to her again,” confesses Hope. Josie’s eyes widen and Penelope gives her a look which shows her she is also shocked.

  
  
  


They knew how close Hope and Lizzie were, yet they never thought the feelings ran this deep. There were countless thoughts passing through their mind, and most of them were about the girls being soulmates and not having realized yet.

  
  
  


“How about I ask Lizzie to come earlier and you two can talk? Would that be okay?” Hope nods her head with a grin and hugs Josie, Josie hugging her back with the same love. 

  
  
  


The artist doesn’t stay long after that, leaving with a smile and feeling better than before. Josie sighed as she closed the door, not turning when someone opened another door and walked behind her.

  
  
  


“You heard how sad she was, Liz. Can’t you two talk it out?” Lizzie stands before her looking guilty, blue eyes staring holes on the ground. Josie only gives her a hug, Penelope walking up to them and hugging Lizzie from behind.

  
  
  


“We are here for you, but we all know what you should do,” said Penelope. Lizzie only let out a shaky breath, paper on her hand crumbling from her fist.

  
  


\----

  
  


“You caught on fast, Hope,” says Lizzie, back turned at her. Hope panted as she closed the rooftop door, walking up to Lizzie who stood at the edge of the roof, staring down the city.

  
  
  


“There is only one person who has the keys to my house and the rooftop and that’s you,” replies Hope.  Her heart beat fast in happiness, feeling so complete with Lizzie so close. Yet the girl hadn’t turned once to look at her, which made Hope fear whatever conversation they would have.

  
  
  


“Have you found your soulmate?” asks Lizzie after moments of silence. The question catches Hope surprised and Lizzie turns to face her, hands stuffed in her pockets.

  
  
  


“Where did that even come from-”

  
  
  


“Answer me, Hope. You told me once you have never stopped searching for them. So I’m asking you, have you found them?”

  
  
  


“Why do you even care so much about my soulmate?” asks Hope, “Didn’t you say you didn’t believe in them?”

  
  
  


_ I stopped caring about finding my soulmate the moment we became something closer. I have been drawing only you and you and your whole existence has become part of me so much ever since the day you came to my exhibition looking like million bucks. _

  
  
  


“ _ That was before I met you!”  _ yells Lizzie. Hope stands shocked, staring at Lizzie’s angry face. Her heart raced faster and it stopped beating at the same time, as if she was standing on the edge of a cliff, not knowing whether she would jump or stand her ground.

  
  
  


“What does that mean?”

  
  
  


“Are you really this stupid or are you pulling my leg?” Lizzie’s eyes widen when she takes in how completely confused Hope looked. “Not seeing what is in front of you becomes a choice at a certain point, Hope.”

  
  
  


Hope couldn’t understand her, couldn’t understand what she meant. What did Hope have before her eyes that she couldn’t see? What did it have to do with her soulmate? Why was Lizzie so angry at her?

  
  
  


“I have been waiting years, Hope. Fucking  _ years.  _ You have no idea how many nights I had to spend alone and crying in my room-”

  
  
  


“Can you stop being this enigmatic and tell me what the actual fuck do you mean?!” snaps Hope. There are thunders echoing around them, a storm coming, yet Hope knew the biggest one was the one between them.

  
  
  


Lizzie chuckles and then starts to laugh, head raised to the sky as she ran a hand through her hair. Hope waited for a reply, face in a frown and just looking at Lizzie. 

  
  
  


She gasps when Lizzie walks up to her and grabs her jacket, almost raising Hope in the air by how strong her pull was. Blue eyes were shining with tears and her mouth fell open in shock when she saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

  
  
  


“I was cursed to be found by my soulmate. But what if my soulmate found me and didn’t realize they had?”

  
  
  


There is a moment which the Greeks called  _ Eureka _ . A moment where you find the solution to your problem, where the puzzle pieces fall together and form the whole image, where you realize that maybe the girl you have been drawing your whole life is the one standing before you.

  
  
  


“You are my fucking soulmate Hope Mikaelson. How  _ blind  _ do you have to be to not know it’s me?”

  
  
  


Hope’s eyes widen, lip trembling when Lizzie closes her eyes to keep the tears at bay. Yet, when she opened them again she saw the anger, saw the pain and wanted nothing more than for Lizzie to punch her, to hurt her in any kind of way she knew.

  
  
  


_ Punch me, kick me. Make me feel the pain you felt. Make me pay for my existence, for my lack of brain. Make me feel the pain I should have felt when my father died for me, when I spent all my weeks and years drawing you and never found you. Just make me feel something besides what I feel now. _

  
  
  


Lizzie looks at her for the last time, before dropping her hands and wiping her tears away. Hope only stands, frozen and numb, feeling everything like she was a spectator to the moment as if everything before her was simply an episode of her favorite show.

  
  
  


“I wish I had never met you,” cries out Lizzie. “I wish I had never met you because then I wouldn’t fall in love with someone who couldn't see what they had until the very last moment.”

  
  
  


She leaves then, possibly taking Hope’s remaining beating heart with her. Hope stood on that rooftop until she slowly fell on her knees, leaning against the chair and just staring in silence at the view.

  
  
  


Rain started pouring down, and so did the truth.

  
  
  


_ Lizzie is my soulmate. She is my soulmate. The girl I love who made me hate soulmates since I wanted to be with her is my soulmate. But her hair isn’t platinum, her eyes aren’t that deep shade of blue. She is my soulmate. Holy shit Lizzie is my soulmate and I let her go- _

  
  
  


She doesn’t notice how hours pass with her thinking just that until she feels the door open again. Hope gets up fast, and she nearly trips and gasps loudly when she sees who stands before her.

  
  
  


Her soulmate stands before her. Platinum hair shining even if the rain completely drenched them, blue eyes glinting and looking at her with so much emotion it hurt Hope.

  
  


Lizzie Saltzman stood before her and only then did Hope realize how stupid she was. She walked up to her and Hope took the paper she had on her hands, staring shocked at…. her own face?

  
  
  


“The day you left I decided to do something to spend my time. I saw your notebook so I drew there and-”

  
  
  


_ That’s my face, that’s my drawn face and Lizzie is saying she drew it but she can’t draw her soulmate- _

  
  
  


“I could finally draw my soulmate, Hope,” says Lizzie, ending the sentence with a laugh which made Hope shiver. “I could finally draw my soulmate since they had found me even if they hadn’t realized it.”

  
  
  


“Lizzie, I-”

  
  
  


“Look at me, Hope! I had to dye my hair because I wanted to feel more like Josie, to feel more like my better twin and to maybe even try to be as good as her. But really, my hair color stopped you from knowing it was me?”

  
  
  


_ I think I knew Lizzie. I think I have always known you were my soulmate the moment I saw you and thought you looked like home. I knew when I stole your sweaters and never told you even though you knew but let me steal them anyway. I’m sure I have always known but never wanted to face the truth. _

  
  
  


Lizzie stood her ground, both of them being soaked to the bone as the rain continued falling. Hope didn’t look at her, but then she raised her head and tried to take Lizzie’s hand in hers. Her heart clenched when Lizzie didn’t take it, only thrusting her hands in her jacket’s pockets.

  
  
  


“Go inside Liz. You are gonna catch a cold here,” says Hope softly, and Lizzie rolls her eyes, gives her a push and Hope looks at her shocked.

  
  
  


“I don't care if I catch the fucking pneumonia until you tell me what you think.” Hope sighs, mind running miles per hour as she looked at Lizzie.

  
  
  


_ You can’t be my soulmate, Lizzie. I love you too much to see you be with someone like me. I’m okay with loving you because I know you will never have a chance to choose someone who can't give you as much as you should have, to choose me. I can’t be enough for you, I’m just a shadow compared to your light. _  
  
  
  


“That’s it huh? You finally find your soulmate and don’t even say a thing?” Lizzie laughs again until a sob escapes her and she walks backward, eyes still trained on Hope.

  
  
  


“You know what? I don’t care. I have lived until now not believing in my soulmate. I can live my remaining years without one.”

  
  
  


It’s Monday when Hope runs away. It’s Saturday when Lizzie leaves and she doesn’t chase after her. It’s Saturday when Hope feels her heart hurt more than when it was nearly failing her.

  
  
  


Hope thrashes her apartment. Throws chairs around, screams her pain so loud that her throat hurts, ruins everything until she walks up to her art. Her tears start then, taking a paper and pen and drawing through her tears, wet droplets falling on it.

  
  
  


Hope cries and sobs loudly when she draws Lizzie’s face with perfect clarity for the first time. Her hand touches her smile and she throws away the paper, throws away the pencil and just hugs her knees, nails digging blood in her palms.

  
  
  


That’s how Penelope finds her, surrounded by broken dishes and papers and crying. She only hugs the girl close, keeps Hope close to her, like she was trying to make sure she didn’t break down to pieces she couldn’t put back together anymore.

  
  


 

Josie had called her an hour ago. Told her Lizzie came home crying and screaming and how they had probably fought.   Penelope hadn’t hesitated to drive to her best friends house. She held Hope until the girl fell asleep on her arms, still crying and clinging to Penelope.

  
  
  


Penelope put her to bed and then tied up the whole house, eyes sad when she looked at Hope’s drawings. Most of them were Lizzie, on the bed, on the kitchen, sitting on the couch reading a contract. All of them were painted with so much detail even Penelope could feel the love.

  
  
  


“God, I hope you two find each other like you are supposed to,” mutters the girl, arranging the drawings like she remembered Hope doing.  
  
  


Penelope smiles sadly when she sees Hope get up the next morning and eat in silence. The girl didn’t say a word but only went to draw, Penelope spending her time doing stuff she had to finish for her job. 

  
  
  


Penelope stayed with her for a whole week before she agreed Hope could live alone. 

  
  
  


Hope spent the whole month drawing, drawing until she fell asleep and drawing until her fingers hurt.

  
  


 

Her soul hurt, but she had never felt so powerful before, ready to try and this time, be the one who fought to find Lizzie and win her back.

  
  
  


_ I let you go once and it was one of my biggest mistakes. We don’t see the truth and sometimes we let people leave because we are too deep in our own pain. But not anymore, I won’t stand to lose you, the only good thing in my life, only because I didn’t chase after you.  _

  
  
  


_ I love you Elizabeth Saltzman, and I won’t stop until I make you mine for real this time. Not some weird we don’t know what we are to each other relationship. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to wake up every day and call you my love, to cook you breakfast and be there for you in good or bad. I want to be there when you cry in happiness or in sadness, to be there until we are such a big part of each other that we can't be Hope or Lizzie without being Hope and Lizzie. _

  
  
  


_ I want to love you with all I have because that’s what you deserve. You deserve everything good, and I would rather die than try to not be my best for you. Maybe I think I’m not enough but I won’t let that hold me back from trying to win you and make you the happiest soulmate alive. _

  
  
  


“Hi, I’m Hope Mikaelson. I would like to request for the gallery to be available next week for one of my newest exhibitions.”

  
  
  
  
  



	10. (now it's my turn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it peeps: the grand finale. i'm sorry for making u all wait so much but i could only finish it rn! i cried a lil as i wrote it bcs it felt like finishing a part of myself. this chap is my fave and i hope everyone enjoys it (the title is the continuation of chap 9 title did u like it?)
> 
> most of all: THANK YOU FOR READING IT! i could have never done it without you guys and i'm honored i got to write this amazing fic!

“Art is love and it’s the reason why I met the person most important to me,” says Hope. 

  
  
  


Her newest exhibition,  _ Ocean eyes,  _ was being more successful that she had expected. People were mingling around, but most of them had decided to pay attention to her as she spoke. Her speeches weren’t long, mostly just a way to help everyone understand her art more, and yet it seemed everyone enjoyed it more than Hope thought.

  
  
  


“Colors have always been my friend, and as you can see from how much blue I have used in the paintings, I’m glad I’m not close to going bankrupt.” People laugh as so does she, the hope of Lizzie appearing dying slowly with each person who walked in and who wasn't Lizzie.

  
  
  


“Blue is my favorite color, and it’s also the color I associate with the girl I have drawn. Blue symbolizes some of life’s greatest values, such as trust, loyalty, depth, wisdom, and stability,” continues Hope.

  
  
  


She remembers something then. It was one of the first time she had been drawing Lizzie, and she had complained about how colorless her style was. Hope would be offended if it wasn’t Lizzie saying it, but when the girl had thrown some specks of blue paint on the black and white drawing. Hope had never seen a more beautiful painting even if some would call it ruined. To Hope it looked more beautiful than when she left it black and white.

  
  


 

“You know what, that’s a lie. Blue hasn’t been my favorite color, black and white were. Kind of shows how my view of the world was right?” Hope breathes in and looks around, finds people clinging to her words like they would give them the solution for all their life problems. 

  
  
  


“But then, one day  _ she  _ complained about my drawings not having enough color and she did some of her own work on it as you can see,” says Hope, pointing at the painting hanging in the middle of the exhibition.

  
  
  


It was Lizzie, of course, it was her, this whole exhibition was just her, laying on Hope’s chair at the rooftop, eyes closed and book leaning on her chest. Hope thinks about how she spent minutes just staring at her before Lizzie woke up.

  
  
  


“The girl I have drawn is my soulmate,” confesses Hope. It felt good hearing it from her own mouth. “You can say she was the one who gave my art the colors it had years without having.”

  
  
  


Someone raises their hand, a teenage girl and Hope nods her head with a smile. She loved when they asked her questions, and Hope was always ready to answer them.

  
  
  


“Why in the last painting the girl slowly loses the blue and returns to being black and white?”

  
  
  


Hope turns to look at the door, she freezes when Lizzie walks in, blonde hair falling in waves against her red jacket. She looked beautiful, wearing all red and making Hope dizzy with memories of her being under her red bedsheets, cuddling close to Hope.

  
  
  


They had a month without talking, a month without feeling whole, and even looking at her made Hope feel complete. She had missed Lizzie like one misses a part of their soul; maybe that’s what having a soulmate meant. The blonde doesn’t break eye contact, never one to back down and Hope is too deep and madly in love to do anything but stare back.

  
  
  


Lizzie stares for a moment and when Hope hears someone coughing, she returns to reality. Hope sees the blonde smile and waits to hear her reply, hands on her pockets as she waited.

  
  
  


Hope coughs and turns towards the girl. “I’m sorry for that pause. For me, my soulmate is the one who gives beauty to everything, or rather color you can say. Loving someone,” Hope looks at Lizzie then, “means that there is always a chance of losing them. And most of the time we lose them because we don’t know that what we are searching for is in them.”

  
  


 

“What do you mean by that?” asks Lizzie, and Hope is surprised to hear her speak, the epitome of calmness as she stood in the back of the room.

  
  
  


“Sometimes we search for peace in the middle of the ocean but forget to check the shore. I have always tried to find my soulmate, and that fact blinded me from seeing the truth.”

  
  
  


Hope stares at her, thinks the blue in Lizzie’s eyes shines more, Lizzie smiles sadly and nods her head, turns to leave but stops when Hope continues talking. At this point, it was hard to tell if she was talking to the girl or talking to Lizzie.

  
  
  


“But I saw it, maybe too late but I think it’s only late when we stop trying to achieve something,” speaks out Hope. Lizzie turns to look at her, eyes with the same softness that they had always had for her and Hope thought how stupid she could have been to not have noticed the love in them.

  
  
  


The blonde turns to go to another part of the exhibition and Hope lets her go, giving the girl who asked the question a small polite smile. She gets up, stares at every person sitting before her, who only waited for her to talk.

  
  
  


“This exhibition is titled _Ocean Eyes_ because my soulmate has blue eyes. I fell in love with a girl with blue eyes who was cursed to be found by her soulmate. That girl turned out to be my soulmate later on, and this is probably the most personal exhibition I have done before. Each painting shows the process of falling in love against all odds, of defying fate and realizing that you don’t have to know someone is your soulmate for you to fall in love with them.”

 

 

 

Everyone claps and Hope finishes the speech by telling everyone to look around. People move around and Hope sighs, anxiety like a rock on her shoulders. She didn’t know how it could go, didn’t know if she and Lizzie would make up.

  
  
  


Then she remembered Caroline’s words after the woman had visited her apartment. She had been nice and soft with Hope, had told her wise words which helped Hope more than she had expected. Hope talked to her for hours, about everything and anything and she had never felt better after she had let it all out. Her parting words had stuck to her, repeating them on her mind as she walked around.

  
  
  


_ “You might be scared of giving what you two have an official name because you might ruin it, but what was that thing which you said about art being beautiful?” _

  
  
  


_ “That it didn’t have to fit my views of beautiful for it to make me feel something good,” replies Hope. _

  
  
  


_ “Exactly! Most soulmate relationships are beautiful because they are easy. You meet your soulmate and you are destined to fall in love one way or another. But what you and Lizzie have is far from easy, and maybe you might not like it because both of you didn’t plan to fall for someone who you know might not be your soulmate.” _

  
  
  


_ Hope has to smile at that. She had nearly stopped caring about soulmates because she wanted to love Lizzie until the moment she stopped breathing. Then it had turned out that Lizzie was, in fact, her soulmate, and Hope thinks how easy it all could have been if she had imagined Lizzie with blonde hair and a darker shade of blue eyes. But that was the beauty of good things right? That they took time to be achieved. _

  
  
  


_ “However, as you told me, it does make you feel like puzzle pieces falling together in place right? I would suggest you think of a way to win Lizzie back, after all,” Caroline had a nostalgic smile then, probably remembering good old memories. “Didn’t your father teach you not to let good things waiting?” _

  
  
  


Hope had left her waiting enough, and now she would finally find her and make Lizzie see that she could be late, but she would never stop fighting to find her. So she walked around and talked with people until she saw Lizzie standing alone before a painting.

  
  
  


Hope stops for a moment, engraving the moment in her mind. Lizzie looked angelic, even if her back was turned on Hope. The artist pulls out her drawing notepad, not hesitating to sketch her fast and she smiled when she closed her eyes and let her hand draw her own soulmate. Her eyes teared up when she saw she had just continued the drawing of Lizzie, the first time she had let herself use the soulmate drawing gift that everyone had.

  
  
  


The gallery, or rather this part of it, started becoming with fewer people around as Hope continued staring at Lizzie. The blonde was looking at the painting of her Hope had done based on the drawing she had done to Lizzie the day they met. It looked good, Hope was proud on spending two days with no sleep to work on it. Hope felt closer to Lizzie as she drew it, thinking of how easily she had drawn her that day and if maybe she had, without knowing, used her ability to draw her own soulmate.

  
  
  


“I think you are the only one who made me enjoy art again,” speaks up Hope. Lizzie laughs softly, Hope walks to stands beside her, eyes stuck on the painting. Both of them don’t speak for a moment, just enjoying the silence and each other's presence.

  
  
  


“Is that why you are here? To find the reason why you enjoy art again?” Lizzie repeating the words Hope had used almost a year ago made Hope smile. 

  
  
  


This felt like a first meeting itself, so many truths having been exposed that they both felt like each other and yet like strangers. They were each other’s soulmate, but realizing this after months of loving each other in secret felt like a change too big too fast.

  
  
  


“Maybe I have had my head so far up my ass that in the search to find my soulmate-” they turn at each other, smiles on their lips, “-that I forgot to think that I might have already found her.”

  
  
  


Hope doesn’t know who hugs who first, only knows that she is in Lizzie’s arms and that the blonde is hugging her tight. She grips her jacket and pulls her close as if she was trying to become one with Lizzie. Hope’s breath shook as she felt herself being wrapped in Lizzie’s scent and her warmth.

  
  
  


She had missed Lizzie. Had missed her when she drank herself to sleep, when she screamed at how she had let Lizzie go and when she drew her until Hope would break down crying. But now Hope felt like she had reached heaven, scared that if she broke the hug she would wake up and see she was back on her room, alone and with Lizzie god knows where.

  
  


 

Lizzie doesn’t break the embrace, only leans their foreheads together and holds her with her arms around her waist. Hope has hers around Lizzie’s shoulders, fingers playing idly with her hair.

  
  
  
  


“I guess you were right when you told me my soulmate was dying to find me,” murmurs Lizzie. Hope laughs, softly and her eyes fall half closed as Lizzie moves her head closer, lips a breath away from each other. They don’t kiss yet, the intimacy of the almost touch almost too good to be broken.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry I let you wait, love,” whispers Hope. Lizzie smiles, blue eyes shining and radiating happiness as she looked at Hope.

  
  
  


“For you? I would wait for an eternity.”

  
  
  


Their lips meet, Hope feels like galaxies are born when she kisses Lizzie. There is urgency, there is a need to be closer, to kiss her more and hold her closer that it makes Hope crazy, fingers gripping her hair. Lizzie smiles against her lips, one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, caressing it gently.

  
  
  


_ Maybe the universe was good enough to give me perfect. To give me the chance to draw Lizzie on my soulmate notebook, to realize that we were each other’s soulmate. Maybe the universe cared enough for me that it would help me find her the same way she had found me here a year ago. Perfect would be that I would get my head out of my ass and that Lizzie would say that yeah, I found her. Would be us kissing each other hoping that we can maybe make each other feel the love we have for each other. A perfect that I finally achieved now. _

  
  
  


Lizzie stops the kiss and stares into her eyes, caressing her bottom lip with her thumb as they breathed each other’s air.

  
  
  


“I love you, Hope Mikaelson.”

  
  
  


_ And this was a love story, and maybe life hasn't treated me good until I met Lizzie, so I think it makes up for every not finding my soulmate sadness I have passed. So I’ll let my love for her consume me for the years to come, until she becomes a part of me which I can’t live without and I become a part of her she can’t live without. This was why I was supposed to live until now, so I could find Lizzie and find my happiness with her. So I could finally see the world with colors and not just as a place where I had to live, but where I could to be happy and spend every moment of my life enjoying living and breathing. _

  
  
  


“And I love you too Elizabeth Saltzman,” says Hope and kisses her again, not noticing a certain tall brunette taking a picture of them, smiling and leaving with Penelope in tow.

  
  
  


_ Maybe the beauty of Lizzie and I is that we aren’t soulmates because fate told us in the beginning. It was always the fact that we would find each other no matter what, that we would fight for each other and for our love even fate. _

  
  
  


_ Because that’s what makes a love story epic, what makes me and Lizzie the epic love my mom always wished me to experience; the fact that Lizzie and I are each other’s soulmate and didn’t need to know that to fall for each other, to love each other and to give each other our all.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream to me or tell me ur fave part on my twitter @thehopesaltzman

**Author's Note:**

> tell me more on my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
